1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inspection room decision support system, an inspection room decision support method, and a computer readable medium for supporting an inspection room allocation job (room allocation job) to decide one inspection room in which an inspection based on an endoscopic inspection order will be conducted, from a plurality of inspection rooms.
2. Related Art
There is proposed an inspection room decision support system for supporting a room allocation job to decide one inspection room in which an inspection based on a medical inspection order will be conducted, from plural inspection rooms. Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-044210) discloses a system in which an automatic acquisition pattern (in which use conditions of inspection kind of inspection instrument, region to be inspected, etc. have been determined) is stored in a reservation frame for each inspection room. To make a reservation, the system displays a reservation status of each inspection room. In response to an automatic reservation instruction issued, the system allocates a case waiting for inspection reservation to a reservation frame whose automatic acquisition pattern coincides with the contents of the case waiting for inspection reservation.
Allocation of reservation for an endoscopic inspection to an inspection room is required to be decided based on composite factors such as region to be inspected, kind of inspection device, etc. However, when such an allocation job is intended to be performed automatically as in the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, cost for constructing the system will increase.